Our Little Arrangement Traduction Fr
by Marine76
Summary: TRADUCTION. Rachel et Puck ont un énorme secret. Que se passera-t-il lorsque le Glee Club le découvrira ? Différente des autres histoires Puckleberry ! REPOST !
1. Chapitre 1

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

_Voici le 1__er__ chapitre, modifier et corriger. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Un énorme merci à ma Bêta __**TIGROU19.**_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre n°1 :

Lima n'était pas une grande ville. Mais être un étudiant juif dans une si petite ville était un isolement encore plus grand. Puck avait réussi à s'en sortir une fois au lycée et Rachel, eh bien… Elle réussirait peu importe ce qu'elle choisirait de faire. Il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet.

Le couple n'avait pas toujours été au lycée William McKinley. En fait, ils avaient tous deux étudié dans le même collège juif dans une ville voisine. Dix enfants de Lima qui faisaient le trajet de quarante minutes en bus tous les jours pour aller à Pilton et ils étaient un groupe très soudé. Les meneurs du groupe n'étaient autres que Noah Puckerman et Rachel Berry. Ils avaient été collés ensemble depuis qu'ils étaient petits, jusqu'à ce que Noah quitte le collège juif de Pilton pour aller dans une école plus près de chez lui. Ils étaient restés bons amis, mais quand Rachel était arrivée à McKinley, Noah (ou 'Puck' comme il était à présent connu) faisait partie de l'équipe de football et avait une image à défendre, et c'était quelque chose avec laquelle Rachel n'était pas exactement à l'aise. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord : ils continuaient d'être amis en dehors de l'école, mais restaient dans leurs propres cercles sociaux au lycée. Malheureusement pour Rachel, cela signifiait se prendre souvent des douches aux slushies, pour lesquelles Noah s'excusait toujours ensuite.

Leur amitié n'est pas le seul secret qu'ils partageaient. Et le second était bien plus gros. Pendant de nombreuses années, ils avaient évité de parler de leur « petit problème », comme Noah l'avait appelé. Mais maintenant, le temps manquait et ils allaient devoir faire face, plutôt tôt que tard, à la demande de leurs parents et de la grand-mère de Noah.

Ca n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire – parce qu'ils l'avaient – mais dans une ville comme Lima, leurs options étaient très limitées. Ils étaient juifs et bien que leurs familles n'aient pas toujours suivi certaines traditions, celle-ci avait été prévue bien avant qu'ils ne puissent marcher.

Puck et Rachel avaient eu une discussion en fin de semaine pour décider comment ils allaient procéder et ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que la première étape serait de tout dire à leurs amis du Glee Club, en n'omettant rien. Cela se résumait en un Noah se déplaçant nerveusement d'avant en arrière alors que tout le monde, y compris M. Schue, attendait qu'il commence à parler. Voyant que Noah continuait de se balancer sur lui-même en silence, Rachel finit par céder.

« Noah ! »

Elle le dit avec un peu plus de force que ce qu'elle aurait voulu, mais cela fonctionna puisqu'il se tint finalement immobile. Les autres membres du Glee Club regardaient la petite scène qui se jouait devant eux avec intérêt et curiosité. Ils savaient que cela devait être quelque chose d'important pour que Puck soit si nerveux et... L'avaient-ils imaginé ou Rachel venait-elle simplement d'appeler Puck, 'Noah' ?

« Désolé. », dit sérieusement Puck en regardant Rachel. « Je ne sais pas par où commencer.» finit-il sincèrement.

Rachel sourit et se leva pour se tenir à côté de son ami. Après tout, ce n'était pas seulement sa responsabilité.

« D'accord. », dit-elle en s'adressant aux membres du Glee Club et à M. Schue. « Alors, vous savez tous que Puck et moi venons d'autres écoles. Ce que vous ne savez pas, cependant, c'est que nous venons tous les deux du collège juif de Pilton. Nous nous connaissons depuis que nous sommes enfants et nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis tout aussi longtemps. », expliqua-t-elle, calmement.

« Mais vous ne vous comportez pas comme des amis, encore moins comme des meilleurs amis. », dit Quinn, choquée par cette information. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait les croire ou non.

Noah décida de prendre les devants sur cette partie de l'histoire.

« Rachel est venue ici après moi, et au moment où elle est arrivée ici, je faisais déjà partie de l'équipe de football, c'était une atmosphère complètement différente du collège de Pilton. Rachel ne veut pas être impliquée et je ne veux pas laisser tomber le foot ; alors nous avons décidé de faire un compromis. » Puck expliqua à ses amis.

« Se faire slushier tous les jours, c'est nul comme compromis. Pourquoi nous le dites-vous maintenant ? », demanda Finn, curieux. « Je veux dire… Qu'est ce qui a changé ? »

Rachel et Noah échangèrent un regard.

« Croyez-le ou non, ce n'est pas notre seul secret. », les informa Rachel. Elle marqua une pause pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Celui-ci est important. »

« Nous sommes juifs et même si nos familles ne sont pas très traditionnelles, il y a certaines parties de notre culture que nous sommes censés respecter. », soupira Puck en regardant Rachel. Elle lui donna un sourire encourageant. « Ma grand-mère est très malade, elle ne sera probablement pas là l'année prochaine, et elle est très axée sur les traditions et veut me voir suivre ses traces. »

Il continuait de tourner autour du pot. Il pouvait voir les autres se confondre, mais n'avait pas le courage de dire ce qui devait être dit. Rachel, une fois de plus, sauva la journée.

« Nous avons un mariage arrangé », dit Rachel, rapidement avant qu'elle aussi ne perde le courage de le dire. Elle espérait qu'en le disant rapidement et directement cela calmerait leurs nerfs. Le Glee Club regardait le couple, bouches bées.

« Il est planifié depuis que nous sommes tout petits et ne devait avoir lieu qu'une fois le lycée terminé mais... » Puck avait commencé à expliquer. « Puisque ma grand-mère malade et avec l'autorisation de nos parents, il a été avancé. »

« Nous avons besoin que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nous est imposé : bien qu'il ait été prévu pour nous, nous avons tous deux la possibilité de dire non pour une potentielle union. Cependant, Lima n'est pas une grande ville et la communauté Juive y est encore plus petite. »

Rachel essaya d'expliquer comment tout cela fonctionnait à la foule stupéfaite qui se tenait devant elle. C'était au tour de Noah de venir à son secours.

Le groupe s'assit en silence pendant un moment. Puck et Rachel commençaient à s'agiter, devenant de plus en plus nerveux. Finalement, M. Schue prit la parole.

« Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je ne suis pas choqué mais je suis aussi très fier de vous deux. Cela n'a pas dû être une décision facile à prendre, félicitations vous deux ! »

Il y eut des murmures de félicitations venant de partout dans la salle comme le choc de leurs amis commençait à s'effacer.

Kurt fut le premier à venir féliciter le couple : il serra la main de Puck.

« Félicitations. », dit-il sincèrement avant de prendre Rachel dans ses bras.

« Maintenant laisse-moi voir ta bague de fiançailles ! », déclara-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Rachel eut un petit rire et prit son collier à l'intérieur de sa chemise. La bague était un simple anneau d'or blanc avec un petit diamant sur le dessus. Noah l'avait emmenée chez un bijoutier pendant le weekend.

Il avait insisté sur le fait que s'ils allaient se marier et qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour le prouver. Il allait être à sec pendant un certain temps.

Toutes les filles haletèrent et s'approchèrent pour un examen plus approfondi.

« Elle est magnifique ! », dit Tina à Rachel en lui souriant, toutes les filles étaient d'accord.

M. Schue frappa dans ses mains.

« Eh bien, comme je peux le voir, nous n'allons pas avancer aujourd'hui, nous allons donc reporter l'heure à demain. »

« Ah les gars, une dernière chose. », déclara Rachel avant que quelqu'un eu le temps de quitter la salle. « Nous apprécierions vraiment si vous gardiez cela pour vous pendant un certain temps. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et les filles retournèrent admirer la bague de Rachel.

Puck pouvait voir que Rachel était bombardée de questions. Il s'approcha et ramassa ses sacs.

« Allez Rachel, rentrons à la maison. », lui dit-il en souriant.

Rachel regarda Noah puis de nouveau les filles avant de dire, « Je répondrai à vos questions pendant l'heure du déjeuner de demain, nous devons aller voir la grand-mère de Noah, ce soir. »

Le couple quitta rapidement la salle et monta dans la camionnette de Noah.

Fin du chapitre 1.

* * *

_AN:/ Voilà pour le 1__er__ chapitre. A bientôt pour la suite._


	2. Chapitre 2

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

_Voici le 2__ème__ chapitre. Merci à __**STEFANYBOH**__ pour avoir mis cette histoire dans ses favoris. Je suis un peu déçue du manque de retour pour ce 1__er__ chapitre…_

_Si vous êtes fan de fics __**HARRY POTTER**__, allez lire les fics de **GWEN . SG**_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Chapitre n°2 :

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Rachel fut silencieux. Ils avaient été tous les deux surpris par les réactions de leurs amis, mais avaient été soulagés par le fait de ne plus avoir à cacher leur amitié au Glee Club. Noah allait chez Rachel – ou inversement – au moins trois fois par semaine depuis qu'ils avaient trois ans, sinon plus.

Rachel rompit le silence alors que la voiture s'arrêtait devant sa maison.

« Veux-tu attendre pendant que je me prépare ou veux-tu que je te rejoigne chez toi et que l'on parte de là-bas ? », demanda-t-elle poliment.

En regardant dans l'allée, il vit la voiture de ses pères garée devant le garage.

« Je vais venir avec toi. », dit-il. « Ca fait quelques semaines que je n'ai pas vu tes pères. »

Ils remontèrent l'allée familière et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

« Salut papa ! », appela Rachel quand elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée. « Nous sommes rentrés. »

Son père, Paul, descendit les escaliers pour les accueillir.

« Bonjour, ma chérie. », dit-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser sur le front. « Noah ! Quel plaisir de te voir, c'est une jolie bague que tu as offert à ma fille. », dit-il avec un coup de coude faisant rougir Noah. « Nous sommes très fiers de vous deux. Nous savons que nous ne sommes pas vraiment les meilleurs modèles quand il s'agit de nos coutumes juives. »

« Nous l'avons dit à nos amis de l'école, aujourd'hui. », déclara Puck. Il connaissait les parents de Rachel depuis aussi longtemps qu'il la connaissait. Il avait toujours trouvé les deux hommes très faciles à approcher et c'était agréable de pouvoir parler avec d'autres hommes de temps en temps. Il se leva pour se servir un verre d'eau.

« Comment l'ont-ils pris ? », demanda Paul avec curiosité.

« Étonnamment bien. », répondit Puck avec un petit sourire. « Je veux dire, ils ont été choqués mais ils nous ont tous félicités. Nous devons simplement attendre et voir ce qui se passera. Ce soir nous irons voir Savta, nous devons lui parler. »

« Comment va ta grand-mère ? »

« Elle est à l'hôpital maintenant, les médecins disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose à part la mettre à l'aise le plus possible. », répondit Puck en toute honnêteté.

Rachel descendit à temps pour entendre la fin de leur conversation. Elle était vêtue d'une paire de jeans et un haut couleur rose bonbon. Décontractée mais élégante, telle était la Rachel que Noah connaissait bien. Elle posa sa main sur le dos de Noah pour lui montrer son soutien.

« Nous devons y aller. Il faut que tu te changes pour que nous puissions aller à l'hôpital avant que les heures de visites ne se terminent. », dit-elle calmement.

* * *

Rachel était aussi à l'aise chez les Puckerman que Noah l'était chez elle. Elle fouilla dans les placards de la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Elle trouva un paquet d'Oreo à moitié entamé et sourit. Les Oreo étaient ses biscuits préférés et elle savait que Noah avait aussi un faible pour eux.

Elle était sur le point d'en enfourner un dans sa bouche quand la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant la mère de Noah ainsi que sa petite sœur de huit ans. La mère de Noah, Rebekah, essayait d'écouter attentivement le récapitulatif de la journée d'école de Zia tout en portant quelques sacs de courses dans ses bras. Rachel se précipita pour l'aider quand un carton de lait menaça de tomber.

« Merci, Rachel. », dit Rebekah avec un sourire, en plaçant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. »

« J'attends juste que Noah finisse de se préparer. », expliqua Rachel en tendant le paquet d'Oreo à Rebekah et Zia. « Cet après-midi, nous allons rendre visite à Savta. »

« Ah, très bien. Elle m'a demandé des nouvelles de vous deux hier. » Rebekah hocha la tête et continua. « Je pensais que je devais vous laisser lui annoncer votre décision. »

Les trois filles mangèrent leurs biscuits dans un silence confortable. Noah descendit vêtu de ses plus beaux vêtements. Il avait toujours aimé être bien habillé quand il rendait visite à sa grand-mère. Il regarda Rachel porter un Oreo à sa bouche, il le lui vola avec une attaque bien chronométrée et le mit rapidement dans sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre.

« M'man, tu es à la maison tôt, j'allais aller chercher Zia en sortant de l'hôpital. », dit Noah, la bouche pleine de biscuits.

« J'ai eu un peu de temps libre alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais sortir avec Rachel aujourd'hui, mais je vois que tu y avais pensé aussi. », dit-elle avec un sourire. « Prenez un peu de temps pour vous en sortant de l'hopital, je vais rester à la maison avec Zia. »

Noah sourit largement à sa mère. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'occuper de sa petite sœur, mais il appréciait d'avoir un peu de temps pour lui, pour changer.

Rebekah eut un sourire en coin quand elle vit Noah attraper le bras de Rachel puis commencer à la tirer vers la porte.

« Dînerez-vous à la maison ? », demanda-t-elle au couple.

« Non, on s'arrêtera quelque part après la visite à grand-mère. » répondit-il toujours en tirant Rachel à la porte.

Quand elle eut finalement réussi à se libérer, elle se précipita à l'intérieur et en silence prit le paquet d'Oreo, ce qui provoqua des cris de protestation des deux filles.

Elle monta dans la camionnette de Noah et lui offrit un Oreo avec un sourire narquois.

« Ah ! Une fille comme je les aime ! », dit-il en riant. Il démarra le camion et sortit de l'allée.

Leur visite se passa bien. Hannah fut très heureuse d'apprendre que son petit-fils et Rachel allaient donner suite à ses désirs. Le couple écouta attentivement les histoires qu'elle partagea avec eux au sujet de son propre mariage arrangé. Elle avait rencontré son mari quelques jours seulement avant leur mariage et ils furent mariés pendant presque cinquante ans avant qu'il ne décède. Cependant, elle fut très honnête avec les adolescents.

« Cela ne va pas toujours être facile, vous êtes jeunes, mais vous avez un avantage. », commença-t-elle. « Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes petits. Vous n'avez que très peu de secrets l'un pour l'autre. », expliqua-t-elle. Hannah avait ensuite re-raconté leur première rencontre.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Jeune maman, Rebekah Puckerman portait son fils de deux ans, Noah, sur sa hanche tout en aidant sa mère à sortir de la voiture qui était stationnée devant la synagogue. Son mari n'était pas juif et montrait rarement un intérêt dans sa foi. C'était la première fois qu'elle venait à la synagogue depuis que son fils était né. Noah se débattait dans ses bras, voulant être posé. Cédant, Rebekah posa son fils au sol.

Il était un jeune enfant aventureux et, en quelques secondes, il courait vers l'autre côté du parking. Rebekah avait regardé avec horreur son fils qui était sur le point d'aller tout droit sur la route, avant qu'une paire de mains ne l'attrape par le bras.

Rebekah courut vers l'homme qui avait arrêté son fils.

« Je vous remercie, je ne l'ai quitté des yeux qu'une seconde pendant que j'aidais ma mère à sortir de la voiture. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, mon mari et moi avons une fille du même âge. » Il indiqua un grand homme avec un bébé dans ses bras. « Ils peuvent être rapides. »

« Encore merci. », dit sincèrement Rebekah. « Je suis Rebekah Puckerman et voici mon fils, Noah. »

« Paul. », dit l'homme en serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient nouveaux. « Venez rencontrer mon mari et ma fille. Vous et votre famille pouvez vous asseoir avec nous aujourd'hui. »

Elle porta Noah vers la voiture où Hannah attendait et les ramena vers ses nouveaux amis qui attendaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

Paul fit les présentations.

« Rebekah, voici mon mari Isaac, et notre fille Rachel. »

« Voici ma mère Hannah, et mon fils Noah. », répondit-elle avec un sourire. Les adultes avaient mis les enfants au sol et les regardaient quand ils se dévisagèrent avec curiosité avant de s'enfuir jouer comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis.

Après le service, les parents reprirent leurs enfants respectifs.

« Dis au revoir à Rachel, tu la verras la semaine prochaine. » Rebekah dit à son fils.

« Bye Wachel. », avait dit le jeune garçon avant de donner un câlin à sa nouvelle amie.

Ainsi avait commencé la tradition. Chaque semaine, ils se réunissaient à l'extérieur, les enfants jouaient alors que les deux familles se dirigeaient pour un repas. Lorsque les enfants grandirent, ils se retrouvèrent plus fréquemment et quand ils eurent l'âge d'aller à l'école, leurs parents les inscrivirent dans le même établissement.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

Rachel et Noah sourirent à Hannah et lui dirent au revoir, en promettant de revenir quelques jours plus tard.

Noah les conduisit à leur café préféré dans un silence confortable. Ils s'installèrent à leur place habituelle située dans le coin arrière. La serveuse leur remit les menus et alla chercher leurs boissons. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'ouvrir les menus, ils savaient déjà ce qu'ils allaient commander à cause de leurs multiples séjours dans ce café…

Noah était inhabituellement calme et il évitait d'entrer en contact avec les yeux de Rachel. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Stretch ? », appela-t-elle en se référant au surnom d'enfance de Noah. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je, euh... », commença-t-il, visiblement nerveux, Rachel lui sourit. « Je pensais juste que tu peux passer cette bague à ton doigt, maintenant que tout le monde est au courant au Glee Club... Je veux dire, si tu veux. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un s'en apercevra. »

Rachel rayonnait, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle se tourna de sorte que son dos lui fasse face, tenant ses cheveux.

« Peux-tu décrocher mon collier ? », demanda-t-elle doucement.

Noah défit doucement le fermoir, fit glisser l'anneau hors de la petite chaîne et remit le collier autour du coup de Rachel. Il mit la bague avec soin dans sa main et baissa les yeux sur elle.

Rachel pouvait voir que son ami, son fiancé, était toujours préoccupé par quelque chose. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, silencieux, lui demandant d'expliquer.

« Ah, je me demandais si je devais mettre ceci à ton doigt, tu sais... le faire correctement. », expliqua-t-il. « Est-ce stupide ? »

« Pas du tout. », répondit Rachel avec un grand sourire en lui tendant sa main gauche.

Quand ils étaient parvenus à un accord au sujet de leur situation, Noah avait traîné Rachel hors de la maison et avait été directement dans un magasin de bijoux.

* * *

** FLASHBACK**

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Noah. » dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague. »

« Si on se marie, nous allons bien faire les choses. » fit-il valoir. « De plus, nous allons avoir besoin d'une preuve lorsque nous le dirons à toute l'école. » En entrant dans le magasin, il avait expliqué la situation au vendeur et lui avait demandé s'il avait des suggestions.

Le vendeur se renseigna sur son budget et trouva plusieurs bagues qu'il serait en mesure de payer dans un proche avenir. Il regarda rapidement avant de souligner la simple bague en or blanc sur laquelle était posé un diamant.

Il se tourna vers Rachel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? »

« Parfaite. », rayonna-t-elle. Le vendeur aida Rachel à l'essayer pour trouver la taille. Il fut heureux d'apprendre qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'être arrangée et qu'ils seraient en mesure de la prendre à la maison aujourd'hui.

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

Noah glissa avec soin la bague sur le doigt de Rachel et embrassa son front doucement. Quand Rachel et lui avaient dix ans, ils avaient « organisé » un mariage dans la cour de l'école. Il lui avait même donné une bague qu'il avait eue dans une boîte de céréales. Il était fier du fait qu'il pouvait lui acheter une bague maintenant. Il était un peu gêné par le fait qu'il avait insisté sur le fait que Rachel avait besoin d'un anneau comme preuve de leur engagement.

La serveuse revint avec leurs repas et Rachel retourna de l'autre côté de la table. La conversation fut facile entre les deux car ils parlèrent de leurs anciens amis, mais aussi de leurs nouveaux amis à McKinley.

« J'ai vu Jamie l'autre jour, il veut que nous nous retrouvions pour les feux d'artifice le week-end prochain. Je pensais que nous pourrions inviter le reste du Glee Club. »

Rachel hocha la tête.

« Tu te rends compte que nous allons être bombardés de questions, demain ? », demanda Rachel. « Comment allons-nous y faire face ? »

« Ha ! C'est un euphémisme ! », gloussa Noah. « Mais je pensais que tu pourrais t'occuper des filles et je m'occuperai des garçons. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Cela ressemble à un plan. » dit-elle en volant des frites dans l'assiette de Noah, récoltant une claque sur le dos de la main. « Peux-tu venir me chercher, demain matin ? » demanda-t-elle : « On pourra faire front ensemble. »

« Pas de problème. Maintenant, rentrons avant que tes pères pensent que nous nous sommes enfuis pour nous marier ! »

Fin du chapitre 2.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta __**TIGROU19**__. N'oubliez pas, dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

* * *

Chapitre trois :

Quand Rachel et Noah arrivèrent à l'école le lendemain matin, ils allèrent rapidement à leurs casiers personnels. Puck serra la main de Rachel et lui souhaita 'bonne chance' à l'oreille quand il vit le petit groupe du Glee Club déjà attroupé devant son casier. Il s'attendait à recevoir le même accueil quand il arriverait au sien.

Inspirant profondément, Rachel s'avança vers son casier. Comme prévu, elle fut frappée par une tonne de questions. Les ignorant tous, elle sortit ses livres de son casier puis se tourna vers le petit groupe

« Les gars, stop ! J'ai promis de répondre à vos questions au déjeuner et je le ferai mais, s'il vous plaît, attendez l'heure du déjeuner. », supplia-t-elle. « Je veux seulement avoir quelques heures supplémentaires de normalité. ». A l'heure du déjeuner, Noah parlera aux garçons et je parlerai aux filles. »

Elle claqua son casier et partit à la façon « Rachel Berry ».

Quelques mètres plus loin, Puck connaissait les mêmes problèmes. Il les calma et leur dit d'attendre l'heure du déjeuner.

Rachel se dirigea en classe de maths pour son premier cours et s'assit à la même place que d'habitude. Tina ne tarda pas à suivre, et s'assit à côté de Rachel tout en la regardant. La jeune fille était sur le point de lui rappeler d'attendre le déjeuner, quand Tina prit la parole.

« Artie et moi sommes allés au cinéma ce week-end et tu ne devineras jamais qui nous avons vu aller regarder le dernier Toys Story toute seule ! », dit-elle avec enthousiasme. « Mademoiselle Sylvester ! »

Rachel lui tendit un sourire reconnaissant avant de prendre part aux ragots. Elle est heureuse d'avoir la majorité de ses cours avec Tina. Elle fut capable de distraire Rachel jusqu'au déjeuner, alors qu'elles marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous pour aller à la cafétéria et trouvèrent Noah qui attendait Rachel. Il fît un sourire rapide à Tina et entra avec les filles dans le réfectoire bondé. Il fut rapidement appelé à la table des garçons et Tina tira Rachel à la table que partageaient les filles et Kurt.

Toutes les filles étaient là et attendaient patiemment. Elles regardaient fixement Rachel comme si elle était prête à exploser. Rachel prit une bouchée de sa pomme, faisant durer le suspense aussi longtemps qu'elle put.

« Bon, alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? », demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé.

La table devint soudainement un tourbillon de filles bruyantes.

« Whoa ! Ralentissez ! », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Quinn, l'adolescente toujours organisée, était la seule à avoir pensé qu'elle pourrait commencer l'histoire depuis le début et qu'ils pourraient l'arrêter s'ils avaient une question.

« Très bien alors. Eh bien, Noah et moi nous sommes rencontrés quand nous avions deux ans. Non pas que l'un de nous se le rappelle. Nos parents sont amis, ils se sont connus à la Synagogue. C'est la grand-mère de Noah qui a demandé à ce que nous ayons un mariage arrangé. Nous avons grandi en sachant que nous allions nous marier un jour, même si je dois admettre que nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. », expliqua-t-elle au groupe.

« Je pensais que les mariages arrangés n'étaient plus pratiqués de nos jours… », intervint Mercedes.

« Il ne le sont plus pour les orthodoxes mais certaines familles s'en tiennent toujours à la tradition et choisissent un partenaire potentiel pour leurs enfants. Comme je l'ai dit hier, nous avons eu beaucoup d'occasions de dire non mais nous en avons parlé et nous avons décidé d'opter pour cette solution. », continua Rachel. « Nous ferions tout pour la grand-mère de Noah. Elle sera tellement heureuse de nous voir essayer et si ça ne marche pas, nous pourrons dire que nous avons fait de notre mieux. »

Rachel joua avec la bague de sa main gauche tandis que les autres la regardaient. Elle était lasse d'être jugée. Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Santana prenne la parole. Rachel se prépara pour la vacherie qui allait suivre.

« Si j'étais à ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de faire la même chose. Cela a dû être une décision incroyablement difficile à prendre. Félicitations, Rachel ! », dit-elle à la jeune fille en la tirant pour une étreinte.

Rachel laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé avoir retenu. De la part de Santana, qui était l'ex de Puck, cela signifiait beaucoup pour elle, d'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment amies, mais Rachel appréciait son honnêteté.

Ils passèrent le reste de leur pause-déjeuner à discuter de petits détails. Rachel expliqua que Noah l'avait emmenée choisir une bague quelques jours après qu'ils soient parvenus à un accord et comment il était devenu nerveux à l'idée de lui mettre la bague au doigt. Cette histoire en particulier avait gagné un "aw" de toute la table. Kurt et Mercedes voulurent savoir si elle avait déjà choisi une robe. Quand elle leur dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore commencé à chercher, le groupe déclara qu'ils iraient tous faire du shopping avec elle pour sa robe parce qu'elle n'avait pas de mère avec laquelle y aller.

Rachel dut retenir ses larmes quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient pensé à tout. Elle jeta un regard à la table des garçons et sourit à Noah. Lorsqu'il sourit en retour, toutes les filles parlèrent à nouveau. Rachel lui tira la langue puérilement, gagnant un faux regard choqué et un éclat de rire.

« Alors, Puck est-il vraiment aussi macho qu'il dit qu'il est ? », demanda sérieusement Brittany.

« Pas vraiment, mais ne lui dit pas que j'ai dit ça ! Il a ses moments cependant. », dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Il se vante d'être cette personne à l'école, mais il peut être très sentimental en dehors. »

« Quand allez-vous cesser de garder ça secret ? », demanda Quinn. « Les gens vont finir par le découvrir. »

« Nous le savons, mais c'est tellement plus facile quand nous n'avons pas à nous soucier de ce que tout le monde pense... », expliqua Rachel. « Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, certaines personnes pensent que nous ne devrions pas nous marier si jeunes et nous n'avons pas exactement agi comme des amis à l'école ... Cela va être un grand choc. »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, la conversation de Noah commença de la même façon. Il s'était dirigé à la table des garçons dès qu'il avait franchi les portes de la cafétéria. Il s'était assis, avait sorti son déjeuner et avait commencé à manger.

« Quoi ? », dit-il au groupe de garçons qui le regardaient fixement, sachant très bien ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Alors, depuis combien de temps connais-tu Berry ? » lui demanda Matt.

« Euh, depuis que nous avons deux ans. », répondit-il honnêtement. « Nos parents se sont rencontrés à la Synagogue et sont amis depuis. »

Il regarda les expressions sur les visages du groupe.

« Les gars, écoutez, je connais Rachel mieux que quiconque et elle me connaît tout aussi bien... », expliqua Puck. « Ce n'est pas une décision prise à la légère, nous le savons depuis des années et quand nos parents nous ont demandé de le faire plus tôt, nous en avons discuté et nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que nous étions tous les deux prêts à le faire. »

« Qui l'eut cru... », dit Artie avec un sourire narquois. « Puck, un homme casé ! »

Il tendit la main et cogna son poing contre celui de Puck.

Après avoir été félicité par le petit groupe, Noah regarda la table des filles pour savoir comment Rachel allait. Il fut heureux de la voir sourire et rire avec les autres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ils se sourient. Rachel lui tira la langue et il posa une main sur sa bouche, faisant semblant d'être choqué avant de rire.

Rachel eut son cours suivant avec Finn, Mike et Matt. Elle fut surprise quand le trio s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle sourit quand elle entendit Finn murmurer quelque chose sur la protection de « la fille » de son meilleur pote. Ils étaient étonnamment de bonne compagnie. À la moitié du cours d'anglais, elle fut appelée dans le bureau de monsieur Schuster. Confuse, elle y trouva Noah qui l'attendait également.

« Je voulais seulement voir comment vous alliez depuis hier. », expliqua-t-il.

Ils furent tous les deux touchés par son inquiétude. Noah n'avait pas eu de père pour s'occuper de lui car il était parti quand il avait neuf ans. Bien qu'il ait eu les pères de Rachel, c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de lui.

« Nous allons très bien, M. Schue, même si nous comprenons votre inquiétude. Le Glee Club nous a vraiment bien compris, ce qui a rendu les choses plus faciles. », répondit Rachel.

« Je suis vraiment très fier de vous, c'est vraiment très mature ce que vous faites. », dit-il avec un sourire. « Mais je pense que vous devriez envisager de parler à Mademoiselle Pillsbury à propos de cela. Avoir quelqu'un à qui parler peut rendre les choses plus faciles. »

Ils savaient que M. Schuester faisait allusion à la grand-mère de Noah.

« Merci, je pense que nous pourrions aller la voir, M. Schue. Vous pouvez lui dire ce qui se passe si vous voulez. », dit sincèrement Noah en atteignant la main de Rachel et en la tirant vers le haut.

Il embrassa doucement sa joue avant qu'ils ne partent en souriant. Les bisous sur la joue ou le front étaient aussi loin qu'ils étaient allés. Bien que Rachel ait commencé récemment à se sentir prête pour plus.

Fin du chapitre 3.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta **TIGROU19.**_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN,**__ je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à __**STEFANYBOH **__et __**ALERAH**__ pour leurs reviews._

_Merci à __**MXELLE JUUW**__ pour avoir mit cette fic en alerte._

_Merci à __**MXELLE JUUW**__, __**FLORIANE1301**__ et __**STEFANYBOH**__ pour avoir mit cette fic dans leurs favoris._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

* * *

Chapitre quatre :

Rachel ne revit pas Noah avant la séance de Glee Club.

Elle entra dans la salle de chant pour la trouver à moitié vide. Elle posa son sac sur la chaise à côté de Noah et s'assit sur ses genoux. Puisque la séance avait lieu après les cours, le reste des élèves avait déjà quitté les lieux et ils n'avaient donc plus besoin de se cacher. Les bras de Noah s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour de sa taille quand elle se reposa sur lui.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée ? », demanda-t-il, bien conscient qu'ils étaient tous en train de les observer.

« Bien, ce week-end je vais aller faire du shopping pour trouver une robe avec Kurt et les filles. », déclara-t-elle heureuse.

« Oh super ! Cela a l'air tellement... Amusant ! », répondit Noah avec un rire sarcastique, ce qui lui valut de se faire fortement frotter la tête par Rachel.

« Ouais, eh bien tu sais que ta maman va te faire porter un costume. », dit-elle avec un sourire narquois alors qu'elle sautait de ses genoux. « Que dirais-tu, de demander à Kurt de t'aider ? », le taquina-t-elle. « Je parie que tu es très beau en rose ! »

Voyant le regard qu'elle avait espéré passer sur le visage de Noah, Rachel se tourna vers le reste du Glee Club qui prétendit rapidement qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de les regarder.

« Kurt ... ! » fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire avant que la main de Noah soit rapidement posée sur sa bouche. Elle continua de parler, mais les mots furent trop étouffés pour être entendus.

« Attention Berry. », dit-il doucement en riant, puis il la saisit par la taille et la souleva du sol pour il la ramener à sa chaise. Ils étaient tous les deux hilares.

Le Glee Club regardait le couple avec intérêt. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Puck jouer comme cela avec quelqu'un et ils n'avaient jamais vu Rachel agir si... Normalement.

La répétition se déroula plutôt rapidement. Monsieur Schuester eut du mal à obtenir leur attention étant donné qu'ils étaient tous à l'affût de Rachel et Puck. Il devait admettre que tout cela est un peu fou : avant aujourd'hui, il ne les avait jamais vus ensemble, mais maintenant… C'était évident qu'ils se connaissaient bien. À un moment donné, il était certain que Rachel et Puck étaient les seules personnes dans la salle à vraiment chanter.

Santana, Quinn et Brittany, qui s'étaient recroquevillées pour discuter de leur plan, attrapèrent rapidement la main de Rachel à la fin de la répétition.

« Tu viens avec nous au centre commercial. », dit Santana.

« Je ne peux pas ! Noah m'a conduite à l'école aujourd'hui. », répondit Rachel en regardant le garçon en question.

« Bébé, détends toi, je suis sûr que Santana te déposera chez toi lorsque vous aurez terminé. Aller, va t'amuser ! », dit-il en la poussant vers les filles quand Santana hocha la tête. Il savait que Rachel n'était pas tout à fait amie avec les pom-pom girls, mais il savait aussi qu'elles ne lui feraient pas de mal. Il était certain qu'une fois que les filles auraient appris à connaître Rachel en dehors de l'école, elles verraient qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'elles pensaient qu'elle est.

« Bon, si tu es sûre de toi Santana... », répondit Rachel avec hésitation.

Elle n'était pas habituée à ce que la pom-pom girls soit si gentille avec elle et craignait que ce soit une blague de sa part.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Lorsque le groupe monta dans la voiture, les pom-pom girls et Quinn lui expliquèrent leur plan.

« Nous avons vu hier, à quel point tu t'inquiétais de ce que les gens vont penser quand ils vont découvrir votre secret. », expliqua Brittany.

« Nous savons que nous n'avons pas été très amicales envers toi et il n'y a aucune excuse pour notre comportement. », dit Santana. « Donc, si tu veux bien, nous aimerions devenir amies avec toi... Et nous allons commencer en t'aidant à choisir une tenue pour quand Puck... Je veux dire, Noah et toi aller sortir. », déclara la Latina avec un sourire sincère.

« Un regard neuf, de sorte que quand la vérité sortira, ce ne soit pas une surprise totale. », ajouta Quinn.

Rachel regarda les trois filles et un sourire large éclata sur son visage. Elle enroula ses bras autour des filles comme elle le pût dans la voiture.

« Merci ! Vous ne savez pas ce que cela signifie pour moi ! », dit-elle joyeusement.

Rachel s'habillait différemment en dehors de l'école, plus à la mode, mais elle était la première à admettre que ce serait bien d'obtenir quelques conseils de mode par les filles.

Le groupe passa quelques heures en emmenant Rachel de magasin en magasin, elles lui choisissent différentes tenues qu'elle essaya. Elle repartit avec un nouveau jean d'une forme qu'elle n'aurait jamais achetée habituellement, mais Quinn insista en lui disant que ça lui aller très bien. Santana lui trouva un mignon petit haut rose et une veste blanche. Rachel se dit qu'elle la portera souvent. Brittany aida Rachel à trouver de nouveaux bijoux qu'elle serait en mesure de porter avec plusieurs tenues différentes.

Lorsque Rachel paya pour le dernier article, Santana prit la parole.

« As-tu des choses à faire ce soir ? », demanda-t-elle. « Quinn et moi avons pensé que l'on pourrait manger ici... Si tu as des choses à faire nous pouvons te reconduire chez toi. »

Santana ne voulait pas effrayer Rachel par leur soudain intérêt.

« On peut manger ici, mais je dois prévenir mes pères que je ne mangerais pas à la maison. », répondit-elle en sortant son portable.

Ses pères étaient contents que leur fille se fasse de nouveaux amis, mais ils lui rappelèrent d'être à la maison à une heure descente.

Rachel dut admettre qu'elle s'amusait avec les filles. Alors qu'elles étaient en train de manger, Rachel leur racontait des histoires sur elle est Noah quand ils étaient enfants. Elle venait de terminer de leur parler de l'époque où Noah, qui avait voulu aider sa mère dans le jardin, avait cueilli toutes les tomates vertes, quand son téléphone sonna.

Après avoir vérifié l'identité de l'appelant, elle répondit.

« Salut Noah. », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Salut, tes pères disent que tu es encore avec les filles, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien. », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il savait qu'elle était loin d'être amie avec les filles et il savait que Santana pouvait être méchante si les choses ne se passaient pas comme elle le souhaitait, mais il savait aussi qu'elle essayait de bien faire.

« Tout va bien, nous avons juste décidé de rester manger sur place. », répondit Rachel avec un sourire.

« Okay, je suis content que tu t'amuses avec les filles. Je te verrai demain. », dit-il.

« Peux-tu venir me chercher demain ? », demanda Rachel en prenant une gorgée de son soda.

« Bien sûr bébé, à plus tard. »

Rachel posa son téléphone et leva les yeux pour voir que les filles la regardaient et éclata de rire. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les trois filles se mettent à rirent aussi.

« Tu sais Rachel, tu n'es pas si mal que ça quand tu es détendue. », dit Quinn en crochant ses bras avec les filles, alors qu'elles quittaient le centre commercial.

« Noah aussi dit qu'il me préfère détendue. Je ne suis pas toujours aussi folle que je le suis à l'école, McKinley est tellement différent de notre vieille école. Là-bas, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était normal d'être nous-mêmes. McKinley est tellement divisé. Voilà pourquoi j'aime autant le Glee Club. », expliqua Rachel alors que les trois filles hochaient la tête.

Santana se gara dans l'allée de Rachel. Les filles lui dirent au revoir en promettant de déjeuner ensemble le lendemain. Quand Rachel commença à s'éloigner de la voiture, quand Quinn descendit sa fenêtre et l'appela.

« Porte ta nouvelle tenue demain, Rachel ! »

Noah s'arrêta devant la maison de Rachel à sept heures et quart le lendemain matin. Il utilisa sa clé pour entrer et trouva les pères de Rachel, Paul et Isaac, assis autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner. Ils lui murmurèrent leurs salutations en lui montrant la cafetière sur la table. Puck se versa une tasse et s'assit pour attendre Rachel. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

Rachel descendit les escaliers, portant la tenue que Quinn avait suggérée. Elle avait aussi passé un peu de temps sur ses cheveux. Elle avait mis une barrette pour dégager son visage. Noah était sans voix. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Rachel si confiante et détendue et il était presque sûr que Quinn et les filles avaient quelque chose à voir avec cela.

« Bonjour, Noah. »n l'accueillit Rachel en lui frottant la tête affectueusement.

« Bonjour, Squirt. », bégaya-t-il en l'appelant automatiquement par son ancien surnom. « J'aime ce nouveau look ! »

« Es-tu sûr que ça va ? », demanda-t-elle. « Je suis un peu inquiète, je pense que c'est un peu trop pour l'école, mais les filles semblent penser que c'est approprié. »

« Tu es très jolie, ma chérie. », dit son papa en levant les yeux de son journal.

« Je suis d'accord avec Noah. », ajouta son autre père. « Cela te convient parfaitement. »

Rachel rayonnait grâce à tous ces compliments et se fit une note mentale pour remercier Brittany, Quinn et Santana à l'école. Elle avait vraiment apprécié leur compagnie la veille et était de nouveau confiante à l'idée d'aller à l'école. Elle n'avait pas confiance en elle à McKinley, elle ne l'avait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Pilton.

Après avoir préparé quelques toasts pour elle et pour Noah, Rachel finit de se préparer et le couple partit. Ils se séparèrent sur le parking comme ils le faisaient généralement quand Puck les conduisait à l'école. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, Rachel sentit que beaucoup d'yeux la suivaient.

« Oh mon Dieu ! », hurla Kurt quand il regarda la jeune fille. « Rachel Berry porte des vêtements normaux. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ce jour viendrait ... Tourne-toi, fais-moi de voir toute ta tenue. »

Rachel tourna sur elle-même avec un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu sais qu'habituellement, je m'habille avec des 'vêtements normaux' comme tu le dis si grossièrement, même si, je dois admettre, j'ai eu l'aide de Quinn, Brittany et Santana pour cette tenue. », dit-elle au garçon.

« Cette tenue est fabuleuse, Rachel ! », répondit-il avec ferveur. « Tu devrais porter des jeans plus souvent, tu as un corps fait pour cela ! »

Les compliments ne s'arrêtèrent pas à Kurt. Quand elle se rendit en classe, elle se fit siffler un certain nombre de fois et quelques garçons de l'équipe de football lui demandèrent de sortir avec eux. Rachel leur sourit timidement, mais refusa poliment. Tous, sauf un. Elle allait à sa quatrième heure de cours avec Mercedes et Santana quand elles furent coincées par un grand garçon avec une crête. Rachel sourit joyeusement.

« Alors, Berry, tu vas venir au match ce soir ? », demanda-t-il.

Rachel n'était pas allée à beaucoup de matchs de football depuis qu'elle avait déménagé à McKinley et fut enchantée par son invitation.

« Ouais et je m'apprêtais à demander aux autres du Glee Club s'ils voulaient venir avec moi. », expliqua Rachel.

Mercedes semblait être sur le point d'éclater la jeune fille détestait l'admettre, mais elle adorait aller à des matchs et ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

Noah sourit et se pencha en avant.

« A plus tard, Squirt. », répondit-il juste assez fort pour qu'elles entendent avant de se tourner vers Santana. « Bon travail avec les nouveaux vêtements, merci ! »

Au déjeuner, Rachel s'assit à une table avec Kurt, Artie, Tina et Mercedes. Ils étaient en train de s'arranger pour le match de football du soir quand les autres membres du Glee Club mirent une table à côté de la leur, de sorte qu'elles n'en fassent plus qu'une. Puck s'assit à côté de Rachel. En regardant autour de la salle, Rachel vit que tout le monde les regardaient. Elle regarda les pom-pom girls en espérant obtenir une explication.

« Nous avons pensé que, puisque Noah et toi ne pouvez pas vous asseoir ensemble sans causer une scène, nous allions ramener une table ici, comme ça vous pourriez vous asseoir ensemble et les gens penserons que cela à juste un rapport avec le Glee Club. », leur expliqua Matt.

Rachel les regarda et sourit.

« Merci les gars. »

Le groupe s'installa et la conversation se fit facilement. Noah essaya constamment de voler de la nourriture dans l'assiette de Rachel. Après avoir mangé, le groupe se dirigea à l'extérieur et s'assit près d'un arbre. Il était assez loin du reste de l'école de sorte qu'ils pouvaient parler mariage.

« Alors, quand aura lieu le mariage ? », demanda Artie avec curiosité.

« Umm, nous ne savons pas encore, mais il devrait être prochainement. », répondit Puck avec une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix quand il fit référence à l'état de santé de sa grand-mère.

« Ouais, on va probablement prendre quelques jours de congé la semaine prochaine pour tout mettre en place. », ajouta Rachel « Il y a tellement de choses à organiser et nous n'avons pas encore commencé. »

Rachel se mit à l'aise sur les genoux de Noah tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre l'arbre. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement le sommet de sa tête.

« En fait, j'espérais que les filles et Kurt pourraient encore être intéressés pour venir faire du shopping ce week-end, je dois trouver une robe. », demanda Rachel. « Nous n'allons pas avoir un mariage énorme, mais je voudrais quand même quelque chose d'agréable à porter. Je sais que je vous prends de court, mais si vous êtes intéressés... »

Toutes les filles affirmèrent qu'elles aimeraient venir faire du shopping pour la robe. Brittany et Mercedes suggérèrent même quelques endroits où elles pourraient aller regarder.

« Nous devrions venir ici plus souvent. », suggéra Finn. « Cela fait du bien d'être coupé du monde. »

Ils acceptèrent tous.

« Cela peut être l'arbre du Glee Club ! », dit Mike en faisant rire tout le monde.

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta __**TIGROU19**__. Laissez moi votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais._

_A bientôt._


	5. Chapitre 5

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__,__ je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une/des reviews._

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette traduction dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris._

_**Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn.**_

_Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant de publiée, j'en suis désolée._

_Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver bientôt._

_Bonne lecture !_

Chapitre cinq :

Rachel accompagna Noah au match de Football, ce soir-là. Il était clair qu'elle avait passé du temps à décider quoi porter. Choisissant quelque chose de décontracté, elle opta pour un jean et une veste chaude. Noah avait voulu lui donner sa veste Letterman, mais puisqu'ils n'avaient informé personne en dehors du Glee Club au sujet de leur relation, ceci avait dû attendre.

Puisque Noah partit rejoindre l'équipe de Football, Rachel arriva en avance mais fut heureuse de voir Quinn assise dans les gradins. Les filles bavardèrent confortablement pendant que les autres commencèrent à arriver.

Quand les footballeurs s'élancèrent sur le terrain, Quinn vit le sourire de Rachel s'élargir. Puck sourit et fit signe aux filles.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Quinn, sérieusement. Elle vit la confusion, puis la panique et enfin le soulagement passer sur le visage de son amie. Rachel baissa la tête.

« Ça n'a pas commencé de cette façon. », admit-elle doucement. « Je veux dire, je l'ai toujours aimé, comme tu aimes ton meilleur ami, mais ... »

Quinn invita la jeune fille à continuer.

« Au cours des dernières années, mes sentiments pour lui ont été beaucoup plus forts... C'est très déroutant. », déclara Rachel courageusement. « Je sais que Noah m'aime, mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime comme ça. », répondit-elle en chuchotant.

Quinn fit un signe de compréhension. Il était évident pour elle que Noah l'aimait, mais elle comprenait combien tout cela pouvait être confus avec tout ce qui se passait dans leur vie en ce moment.

« Il faut que tu lui demandes, Rachel, pour ton bien-être. », lui dit-elle.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux jamais trouver la bonne occasion de lui en parler. », admit Rachel. Quinn l'attira dans une étreinte. Après quelques minutes de silence, elles rirent ironiquement. Qui aurait cru, seulement quelques semaines auparavant, que ces deux filles ennemies pourraient être amies et qu'aujourd'hui, Rachel lui parlerait de sa relation ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les autres membres du Glee Club arrivent avec des frites pour tout le monde. Ils passèrent un bon moment en applaudissant les garçons et se moquant de l'équipe adverse. Après le match, ils retrouvèrent les pom-pom girls à côté de la porte du vestiaire des garçons. Ils applaudirent bruyamment lorsque les garçons sortirent. Le groupe s'entassa dans les voitures et se donna rendez-vous au Breadsticks pour célébrer la victoire des footballeurs. Après avoir beaucoup trop mangé, le groupe se sépara.

Kurt et les filles promirent de venir chercher Rachel le lendemain pour aller acheter une robe.

Noah conduisit jusqu'à la maison de Rachel dans un silence confortable. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant chez elle, elle ramassa ses affaires et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« J'ai vraiment aimé venir te voir jouer ce soir, Noah. », dit-elle avec un sourire.

« J'ai adoré que tu sois là. », répondit-il sincèrement. « J'espère que la prochaine fois, nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher. »

Et avec cela, elle sortit de la voiture et lui fi signe quand elle passa la porte d'entrée. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, rêvant de son futur mari.

Le matin est venu rapidement et la sonnette de la famille Berry retentit dès 7h30. Une Rachel somnolente -qui venait de se réveiller de la meilleure nuit de sommeil qu'elle avait eu depuis longtemps- ouvrit la porte et trouva les cinq filles du Glee Club ainsi que Kurt qui l'attendaient.

« Tu es toujours en pyjama ? »

Kurt la fixa.

« Il est sept heures et demie et c'est le premier samedi depuis des années que je n'ai pas danse... Donc oui, je suis encore en pyjama ! », expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et bâilla. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, Rachel n'était pas quelqu'un de matinal. En fait, elle était heureuse de pouvoir dormir jusqu'à midi quand elle ne devait pas se lever.

« Laissez la tranquille, les gars. », la défendit Quinn. « Et puis, de cette façon, nous pouvons choisir sa tenue. », dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle tira Rachel dans les escaliers. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de haleter quand il vit sa garde-robe.

« Rachel Berry, pourquoi as-tu caché ces vêtements pendant toutes ces années ? », demanda-t-il.

« Parce qu'alors, personne n'aurait pris mon talent au sérieux. », répondit-elle comme si cela était logique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe s'apprêta à sortir avec une Rachel habillée à la mode. Elle attrapa une banane pour son petit-déjeuner et un de ses papas lui tendit sa carte de crédit. Avec un rapide merci, ils montèrent dans la voiture de Kurt et chantèrent tout le long du trajet.

Les vendeuses du magasin installèrent Rachel dans une cabine d'essayage spacieuse pendant que ses amis fouillaient chaque recoin du magasin à la recherche de jolies robes. Quinn et Santana aidèrent Rachel à enfiler les robes, tandis que le reste du groupe leurs parlèrent à travers le rideau.

« Quinn nous a dit qu'elle et toi avaient eu une conversation plutôt sérieuse au match de football d'hier soir. », dit Kurt lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine. Elle fît un tour rapide sur elle-même. Kurt fronça les sourcils et la repoussa dans la cabine d'essayage. C'est évidemment un non.

« Euh… Oui... », dit-elle en donnant un regard meurtrier à Quinn. « Mais je n'en ait pas encore parlée à Noah, donc s'il vous plaît, ne dites rien. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment et je ne voudrais pas rajouter ça. », finit-elle en levant les bras pour que Santana puisse nouer la dentelle autour de sa taille. Encore une fois, Rachel sortie de la cabine et leur demanda leurs avis.

« Hmm, m-m- mets la de côté. », suggéra Tina. Rachel admit que c'est une belle robe, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle saura instinctivement quand elle trouvera la bonne robe.

« Alors, toi et le Bad boy, hein ? », demanda Brittany avec un sourire en coin.

« Noah est tout simplement... Parfait, vous savez ? », commença-t-elle rêveusement. « Il ne se soucie pas de comment je m'habille, mais il apprécie quand je prends soin de moi et il sait toujours dire la bonne chose. »

Les filles acquiescèrent, mais elles étaient choquées d'entendre Rachel parler comme cela de Noah Puckerman. Rachel retourna dans la cabine pour essayer une nouvelle robe.

« Pour notre première année de lycée, quand Noah est venu à McKinley, j'ai été bouleversée. Il est mon meilleur ami et nous étions ensemble tous les jours. », expliqua-t-elle. « J'ai pleuré pendant des jours, mais Noah m'envoyait un texto à chaque pause pour s'assurer que j'allais bien et il venait me voir chaque après-midi. Il sait toujours la bonne chose à dire... C'est réconfortant. »

« Cela a dû être dur pour toi quand tu es arrivée à McKinley. », déclara Brittany

« Ouais, avoir ton homme t'ignorer toute la journée a dû être difficile, comment as-tu fait ? », Mercedes demanda avec curiosité.

Rachel sourit.

« Malgré ce que vous pensez, Noah, ne m'a pas complètement ignorée à l'école. Il m'a envoyé beaucoup de textos et lorsqu'il le pouvait, il m'aidait à me nettoyer quand j'étais slushée... Mais oui, c'était difficile. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es le 'Squirt' de son téléphone ! », cria Santana lorsqu'elle rassembla tous les morceaux du puzzle.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que tu entends par 'sur son téléphone', mais oui, Noah m'appelle Squirt... Il le fait depuis que nous avons six ans. », dit Rachel.

« Quand Puck et moi sortions ensemble, j'ai regardé dans son téléphone et la plupart de ses messages étaient de quelqu'un appelé Squirt. », expliqua Santana. « Quand je lui ai demandé qui c'était, il a juste dit que c'était son meilleur ami de son ancienne école _;_ j'ai supposé que c'était un gars... Mais il t'a appelée Squirt, l'autre jour. Comment diable as-tu fini avec ce surnom ? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire passionnante. Il était grand, j'étais petite et à six ans, nous n'étions pas très créatifs. » Rachel eut un petit rire, elle savait ce qu'allait être la question suivante. « Ce ne sont pas des surnoms extraordinaire. Je l'appelle Stretch, mais beaucoup moins souvent qu'il m'appelle Squirt. »

Le groupe continua sa conversation. Elles avaient énormément de questions à poser et, étonnamment, Rachel était heureuse de leur répondre. Même les vendeuses participèrent à la conversation, désireuses d'apprendre comment leur mariage arrangé allait fonctionner.

Rachel expliqua qu'elle et Noah n'avaient pas encore discuté des demoiselles et garçons d'honneur parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore dit à leurs amis du collège de Pilton qu'ils allaient se marier.

Trois heures, deux magasins et plus de cinquante robes plus tard, elle trouva la robe parfaite. Elle sut avant même de l'essayer qu'elle allait être parfaite. Elle est simple, sans bretelles, et allait jusqu'au sol. Elle était serrée autour de la poitrine et arborait une délicate rangée de perles violettes foncée sur le buste. Une ceinture violette foncée soulignait sa poitrine et la jupe de la robe coulait doucement sur le sol. Lorsque Quinn et Santana finirent d'aider Rachel à enfiler la robe, elles reculèrent d'un pas et eurent le souffle coupé.

« Superbe ! », murmura Quinn avant de passer sa tête derrière le rideau.

« Êtes-vous prêts, les gars ? Parce que je pense que c'est la robe parfaite ! », leur dit Quinn avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix.

Rachel sourit aux regards qu'elle obtenu de ses amis, lorsqu'elle sortit de la cabine d'essayage. La robe lui allait parfaitement et n'était pas trop formelle.

Elle était juste parfaite. Elle ne nécessitait pas beaucoup d'ajustement, il fallait juste la raccourcir un peu.

Les vendeuses épinglèrent la robe à la bonne longueur, tandis que le groupe discutait de la coiffure, du maquillage et des bijoux pour le mariage. Rachel expliqua aux vendeuses l'importance d'avoir les retouches faites rapidement, car la date du mariage se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Les vendeuses lui dirent que la couturière serait bientôt là et qu'elles veilleraient à ce qu'elle regarde sa robe en premier. Rachel se changea, paya la caution pour la robe et le groupe partit chercher le prochain élément de la tenue : les chaussures !

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à trouver les chaussures. Rachel choisit une paire simple de chaussures à talons, couleur argent. Elles étaient confortables et élégantes en même temps. Le groupe quitta le magasin de chaussures juste à temps pour entendre l'estomac de Brittany gronder fortement.

Ils rirent tous quand ils réalisèrent à quel point ils étaient affamés. Ils trouvèrent un petit café pas loin et s'assirent après avoir commandé. Ils discutèrent joyeusement en attendant leurs repas. Ils étaient tellement occupés à rire qu'ils ne virent pas le groupe de pom-pom girls entrer.

« Regardez ça, qu'avons-nous ici ? », demanda une grande fille aux cheveux blonds. « Le club des monstres se réunit ! »

Les pom-pom girls se mirent à rire et le groupe les regarda.

« A ta place, je ferais attention à ce que je dis, Stacy, ou avant que tu ne le saches, Jacob Ben Israël aura posté un article plutôt intéressant sur son blog, comme quoi certaines personnes t'ont vue au centre commercial avec des sacs de jouets. », ricana Santana. « Joues-tu encore avec ta précieuse poupée Barbie ? », demanda-t-elle gentiment en regardant le visage de la pom-pom girl rougir à la mention de son jouet préféré.

Santana savait qu'elle est sur la bonne voie : après tout, elles avaient été amies. Le visage de Stacy devint encore plus rouge lorsque les pom-pom girls qui l'accompagnaient et le Glee Club se mettent à rire.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un soit au courant, n'est-ce pas, Stacy ? » Santana eut un sourire narquois lorsque la grande blonde se retourna rapidement et claqua la porte, suivie de près par ses amies. « Je ne crois pas ! », dit-elle avant d'être prise d'une crise de fous rires.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure au café à discuter joyeusement. Ils avaient suffisamment mangé et étaient prêts à retourner affronter les magasins. Rachel insista sur le fait qu'elle regarderait les bijoux un autre jour et se fit une note mentale pour demander à la maman de Noah de l'accompagner.

Ils se rendirent dans un magasin de musique et cherchèrent des chansons pour le Glee Club.

Rachel grogna d'une manière très peu féminine quand elle trouva un CD d'un groupe dont Noah lui parlait depuis des mois. Elle n'avait jamais entendu ce groupe, mais il était catégorique : il lui fallait ce CD dans sa voiture.

Elle était en train de payer quand son téléphone sonna.

« Allo. », répondit-elle.

« Salut Rachel, c'est Dianna de Lima Bridalwear. Notre couturière s'est occupée de votre robe dès son arrivée et elle devrait être prête dans une vingtaine de minutes. », lui dit la vendeuse au téléphone.

« Oh ! Whoa ! Ça a été rapide, je ne l'attendais pas avant quelques jours ! », couina Rachel.

« Nous lui avons demandé de la regarder dès qu'elle est arrivée et la robe n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de modifications. », expliqua-t-elle. « Avez-vous le temps de revenir et de l'essayer ? » demanda Dianna.

Rachel expliqua qu'ils étaient juste à l'étage du dessus et qu'ils seraient de retour au magasin bientôt. L'ajustement de la robe est parfait. Elle l'essaya avec ses nouvelles chaussures pour être sûre. Kurt et Mercedes prirent quelques photos avec leurs iPhones avant que Rachel ne se change. Elle redonna la robe aux vendeuses pour qu'elles puissent la mettre dans un sac adéquat. Rachel utilisa la carte de crédit de son père pour payer le reste de la robe et le groupe quitta le centre commercial avec enthousiasme.

« Kurt, peux-tu nous déposer, Quinn et moi, chez Noah ? Il est au travail et je veux montrer ma robe à sa mère avant qu'il ne rentre à la maison. », demanda Rachel avant de lui donner l'adresse des Puckerman.

Fin du chapitre 5.

_AN:/ Merci à ma bêta **TIGROU19. **_

_Pour les personnes qui attendent la suite de **The Truth Of 1995, Making A difference et Tempus Viator** ; ça arrive !_

_A bientôt._


	6. Chapitre 6

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/ Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__,__ je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une/des reviews._

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette traduction dans leurs alertes et/ou leurs favoris._

_Voici le Chapitre 6,_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre six:

Rachel et Quinn sortirent de la voiture de Kurt, sacs en mains. Rachel remercia chaleureusement ses amis pour leur aide et sortit la clé de la maison de Noah de son sac.

« Rebekah ! », appela Rachel quand elles entrèrent dans la maison.

« En haut, Rachel. », entendit-t-elle, de la chambre de Zia.

Alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers, Quinn détailla le décor. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds chez Puck avant, et en regardant partout, elle vit que Rachel tenait une grande place dans la vie de la famille.

Il y avait des photos de Noah à différents âges éparpillées un peu partout. Si elle n'avait pas su que Rachel et Puck étaient amis, elle n'aurait pas reconnu la fille sur les photos. Mais ce fut la porte de la chambre de Puck qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle était décorée avec des photos et, au milieu, quelqu'un avait écrit avec un marqueur noir, épais et permanent, « Chambre de Rachel et de Noah ! ».

« Toi et Puck partagez une chambre ! », cria-t-elle.

« Seulement quand je reste ici. », répondit Rachel comme si cela était tout à fait ordinaire.

Quinn regarda son amie.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un problème. », dit Rachel.

« Tu te moques de moi ! Bien sûr, que c'est un problème ! », répliqua Quinn avant d'être interrompue quand une petite femme entra dans la chambre. Quinn supposa qu'il s'agissait de la mère de Puck et fut choquée de voir à quel point elle est jeune.

« Qui est ton amie, Rachel ? », demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable.

« C'est Quinn, elle est la petite amie de Finn et une amie du Glee Club. », expliqua Rachel. « Quinn, je te présente la maman de Noah. »

Quinn sourit à la femme. Elle aperçut son regard se diriger rapidement vers son ventre. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle passa d'un pied sur l'autre. Son ventre n'est pas vraiment perceptible, mais elle supposa que Rachel ou Puck avait dû expliquer à Rebekah sa situation. Elle se détendit quand Rebekah lui sourit doucement.

_« Qui est-elle pour juger ? »_, pensa Rebekah. Son fils va se marier, alors qu'il n'a que seize ans et elle avait eu Noah très jeune.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes allés acheter la robe et des chaussures pour le mariage. », poursuivit Rachel. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais voir ce que j'ai acheté avant que Noah rentre à la maison. »

Rebekah sourit avant d'emmener les filles dans sa chambre.

« Nous allons utiliser ma chambre, il y a plus d'espace. »

Quinn aida son amie à enfiler sa robe et Rachel sortit de la salle de bains. Elle put voir des larmes dans les yeux de Rebekah.

« Tu es très belle Rachel... Tout simplement magnifique. »

Les trois filles expérimentèrent les cheveux de Rachel et parlèrent de ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec son maquillage. Rachel insista sur le fait, qu'elle ne veut pas porter de voile et qu'elle veut garder la robe aussi simple que possible. Elle remit son jean et posa doucement sa robe dans son sac. Rebekah accepta de la garder dans sa chambre jusqu'au mariage.

« J'ai parlé à tes pères, Rachel et nous avons convenu que toi et Noah pouvez avoir quelques jours de congé scolaire pour pouvoir tout préparer. », expliqua Rebekah. « Je prends mon lundi et mon mardi pour vous donner un coup de main, j'espère que nous pourrons tout faire. »

Rachel hocha la tête. « C'est surement une bonne idée... Ça te dérange si Quinn et moi attendons Noah ici ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non, je vais faire du thé, descendez lorsque vous êtes prête. »

Rebekah sourit joyeusement : Rachel était comme une fille pour elle et dans quelques semaines, elle le serait vraiment.

Rachel conduisit Quinn dans leur chambre. Quinn remarqua immédiatement certaines affaires de Rachel dispersées dans la chambre. Une grande photo d'elle et de Noah est accrochée au mur. Rachel était sur le dos de Noah et tous deux riaient.

« Comment pouvez-vous garder le secret ? » demanda Quinn sérieusement, montrant l'image sur le mur. « Les gens ne remarquent pas toutes les photos de toi dans la maison et le mot sur la porte ? »

Elle savait que Finn et Noah étaient amis depuis qu'ils avaient tous deux commencé le football et fut un peu surprise qu'il n'ait rien remarqué. Mais, là encore, c'était Finn.

« Personne ne vient dans la chambre de Noah depuis l'école primaire. Même Finn n'est jamais venu ici, et de toute façon il ne me connaissait pas donc ce n'aurait pas un problème s'il avait vu des photos de moi. », expliqua Rachel en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Mais tu as raison, les gens vont savoir tôt ou tard et je suis un peu préoccupée par les conséquences. »

Les filles bavardaient facilement. Rachel parla à Quinn de ses amis de Pilton et lui dit qu'ils allaient se réunir pour les feux d'artifice dans le parc ce week-end. Quinn convenu que cela serait une bonne occasion pour tous de se rencontrer et elle promit d'inviter le Glee Club au nom de Rachel et de Noah, quand ils seraient à la maison.

Rebekah fit des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Les filles venaient de commencer à manger quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un Noah épuisé se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Rachel prit quelques biscuits et s'assit silencieusement à côté de lui. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux et remarqua Quinn assise à la table.

« Comment était le shopping ? », demanda-t-il.

« J'ai trouvé une robe. », dit simplement Rachel en lui tendant un cookie. « Ta mère dit que nous n'allons pas à l'école lundi et mardi pour préparer le mariage. »

Noah hocha la tête et traîna Rachel à la table à manger. Il savait qu'il devait être sociable pendant que Quinn était là, même s'il était de mauvaise humeur. Ils parlèrent un petit moment avant que Rachel lui demande si cela le dérangeait de les déposer, Quinn et elle, chez elles. Elle savait que quelque chose le tracassait et aussi qu'il n'en parlerait en face de Quinn et de sa mère.

Ils ont attendu dans l'allée de Quinn qu'elle rentre chez elle. Rachel resta assise en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils reprennent la route. Elle se retourna vers Noah.

« D'accord, elle est partie maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demanda-t-elle.

Noah soupira. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de cacher quoi que ce soit à Rachel.

« Je vais devoir trouver un nouvel emploi. », dit-il.

« ... Pourquoi ? », demanda Rachel.

« Rach', tu sais que j'ai une réputation ici avec les femmes... plus anciennes, mais je ne peux pas garder cet emploi, maintenant que nous nous marions. », expliqua-t-il. « Je ne sors plus avec des couguars et je ne veux pas être autour d'elle... Alors, j'ai décidé de chercher un nouvel emploi. »

« C'est ce qui te contrariait ? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes... Je peux avoir une réputation, mais je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui trompent sa fiancée ou sa femme. »

Rachel lui sourit joyeusement et il se rappela pourquoi ils sont amis en premier lieu. Rachel le comprenait et lui faisait confiance. Même quand il avait été dans sa 'phase couguar', Rachel n'avait rien dit. Cependant, Noah avait toujours été conscient qu'elle n'approuvait pas.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci. », murmura-t-elle.

Il la déposa chez elle et promit de l'appeler plus tard avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Fin du chapitre 6

* * *

_AN:/ Merci à ma Bêta **TIGROU19.**_

_Bon alors, j'ai pratiquement terminée la trad du prochain chapitre de **The Truth Of 1995** et **Making A Difference**. Je sais que cela fait longtemps que n'ai pas publier, mais j'essaye de faire au plus vite._

_A bientôt._


	7. Chapitre 7

**Our Little Arrangement**

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__, je ne suis que simple traductrice._

_Puck n'a jamais couché avec Quinn, le bébé est de Finn._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre sept:

Les papas de Rachel la déposèrent chez Noah avant d'aller au travail le lundi matin. En passant la porte d'entrée, elle trouva Noah et Zia assis sur le canapé, regardant des dessins animés.

« Je pensais que ta mère ne voulait pas que tu regardes les dessins animés avant d'aller à l'école. », dit-elle à Zia, qui est assise sur le canapé, vêtue de son uniforme scolaire.

« Ce que maman ne sait pas ne lui fait pas de mal... N'est-ce pas, Noah ? », répondit Zia en regardant son grand-frère avec des yeux de chien battu.

« Maman est sous la douche, nous allons éteindre la télévision quand elle sortira. », dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ils emmenèrent Zia à l'école. Rachel fut présentée à l'ensemble des professeurs de Zia et visita la salle de classe. Les enseignants de Zia n'essayèrent pas de cacher leur choc quand ils apprirent que Rachel était en fait la fiancée de son frère et qu'ils allaient se marier quelques semaines plus tard.

Ils passèrent la matinée à planifier le mariage. Noah essaya de montrer un certain intérêt, mais pour lui, des fleurs étaient des fleurs. Rébecca raccrocha son téléphone après avoir parlé à un Rabbin local.

« Nous avons une date : le 20 octobre. Sinon, la prochaine date libre est dans trois mois. », expliqua-t-elle.

Rachel fit le calcul dans sa tête : il leur restait un peu plus de trois semaines. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à organiser en si peu de temps, mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre trois mois. Maintenant qu'ils avaient une date, ils pouvaient faire la chose la plus importante : les invitations.

L'après-midi fut consacrée à l'impression, la découpe et le collage du papier pour les invitations. Ils décidèrent d'organiser la réception dans la spacieuse cour des Berry. Rébecca demanda à ses amis de la Synagogue s'ils pouvaient aider pour la restauration. Elle leur dit que ce ne serait pas compliqué, vu qu'ils ne suivaient pas strictement leur régime Casher.

« Voulez-vous avoir une fête après le mariage ? », demanda Rébecca.

Rachel et Noah échangèrent un regard. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé, mais Rachel savait que Noah voulait probablement que Finn et Jamie soient présents.

« Je suppose que tu veux que Finn et Jamie soient là ? », elle lui demanda. « Cela serait bien que Quinn soit là et peut-être même Santana. »

Noah hocha la tête. « Ok, j'appellerai Jamie ce soir et nous pourrons demander aux autres, demain, quand nous leur donnerons les invitations pendant la répétition du Glee Club. »

« ... Et peut-être que Zia voudra être la fille des fleurs. », ajouta Rachel. Noah sourit, sachant que sa sœur adorerait cette idée...

Rébecca traîna son fils hors de la maison pour aller lui chercher un costume, laissant à Rachel la charge de finir les invitations. Elles étaient imprimées sur une carte de couleur crème (Noah ne voulant pas de rose, insistant sur le fait que c'est trop 'girly') et décorées de petites fleurs vertes et violettes pour ajouter un peu de couleur. En tout, ils seraient une petite cinquantaine, ayant seulement invité leurs amis du collège de Pilton, de McKinley, M. Schuester et Mme Pillsbury, leurs parents, la sœur de Noah, un ami de la famille, quelques membres de la synagogue et quelques personnes de la famille proche. Ce serait juste une petite fête.

Quand les doigts de Rachel lui firent mal, elle commença à préparer le dîner. Elle avait l'intention de rester pour la nuit et le moins qu'elle pouvait faire était d'aider pour le dîner. Elle coupait des légumes pour faire un sauté quand Zia rentra de chez un ami. Rachel donna à la jeune fille une collation, en l'écoutant raconter sa journée.

« Madame Trevathan voulait savoir comment tu pouvais être la fiancée de Noah vu que tu es tellement jeune. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je lui ai tout expliqué et elle m'a dit que c'était très intéressant. », lui dit la jeune fille. Lorsque Noah et sa maman rentrèrent chez eux, Zia était en train d'aider Rachel à cuisiner.

« Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était stressant de trouver un costume ! », haleta-t-il. « Savais-tu qu'un costume n'est pas seulement un costume ? Je le sais maintenant ! J'ai fait l'erreur de le dire au vendeur et il m'a donné une conférence de vingt minutes sur les différents types de costumes ! » Rachel ne pût se contenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! », dit-il avec un sourire.

« Au moins, tu n'as pas à te soucier de tes cheveux ou de ton maquillage." », dit-elle joyeusement en passant sa main dans sa crête. « ... J'ai dû trouver une robe et des chaussures, puis j'ai dû décider quoi faire avec mes cheveux et choisir mon maquillage. »

« Je vais la raser pour le mariage. », dit-il en indiquant sa crête.

« NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! », cria-t-elle pratiquement. « Je l'aime... C'est ce qui fait que tu es toi. »

Rachel se souvenait très bien du jour où Noah était arrivé chez elle avec une crête, affirmant que cela le rendait plus bad-ass.

Noah lui sourit joyeusement et l'amena à l'étage. Il la fit s'asseoir sur son lit et se tourna vers elle.

« Rachel, je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. », dit-il doucement, ses yeux brillants, comme il retenait ses larmes. « Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur pour toi. »

« Oh, Noah ! Je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit autrement. », dit doucement Rachel. « Je dois admettre que tout se passe un peu plus tôt que prévu et que ça va être beaucoup plus difficile à cause de ça, mais tu sais que je ne le ferais pas si je ne le voulais pas ! »

Noah leva les yeux vers elle, les larmes tombant librement sur son visage. C'était des larmes pour sa grand-mère, mais surtout, c'était des larmes de reconnaissance, il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir Rachel. Il la tira sur ses genoux sans dire un mot. Les deux comprirent la nécessité du silence et ils restèrent comme cela, pendant quelques minutes.

« Prenons simplement chaque jour comme il vient et amusons-nous ! », déclara Rachel, rompant le silence et en le tirant en bas des escaliers, pour qu'il l'aide à terminer le dîner.

Après qu'ils eurent mangé, Rébecca, Rachel et Noah établirent le plan de ce qu'ils allaient faire le lendemain : d'abord, la boulangerie, afin de commander un gâteau, puis le fleuriste. Et enfin, ils iraient à la répétition du Glee Club pour distribuer les invitations et pour demander à M. Schuester et aux membres de Glee s'ils voulaient aider à organiser la musique.

Noah apprécia le choix de gâteau. Le boulanger leur donna des parts de différents gâteaux, pour qu'ils puissent goûter et ils choisirent un gâteau au chocolat (après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants). Choisir les fleurs ne fut pas aussi difficile que Noah l'aurait imaginé. Rachel savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Le mariage était presque entièrement organisé et une superbe journée se profilait à l'horizon.

Lorsque Will Schuester entra dans la salle de chant, lors de la répétition du Glee Club, le mardi après-midi, il découvrit que sa chanteuse principale, Rachel et l'un de ses meilleurs chanteurs, Puck, étaient encore absents.

« Rachel et Puck ne sont pas encore là ? », demanda-t-il.

« Ils sont chez eux, en train d'organiser le mariage. », expliqua Quinn. « ... Mais je crois que Rachel a dit qu'ils viendraient au Glee Club, aujourd'hui. »

Penser au mariage des deux adolescents semblait irréel. Si quelqu'un, la semaine dernière, avait dit à Will, que deux de ses élèves - ceux qui étaient connus comme pires ennemis - allaient se marier, il aurait ri. Le couple s'était toujours comporté comme s'il était complètement opposé : il était le joueur de foot et elle est la geek. Et pourtant, quand ils étaient venus au Glee Club, la semaine dernière, ils avaient agi de manière très différente.

On frappa à la porte de la classe.

« Désolée, nous sommes en retard M. Schue. » Rachel entra dans la salle suivie de près par Noah : « Nous étions en train de finir d'organiser le mariage. »

Il était évident que Rachel est fatiguée. Elle fouilla dans son sac, sortie une pile d'enveloppes et en remit certaines à Noah.

« Nous avons amené vos invitations. », leur dit Puck, en les distribuant à la foule enthousiaste.

Rachel remit une enveloppe à M. Schuester. « Madame Pillsbury est aussi invitée. », lui dit-elle.

« Wow les gars, je suis touché que vous m'invitiez à votre mariage. », répondit-il sincèrement.

« En fait, M. Schuester, nous avons une faveur à vous demander, à vous et aux autres si vous le voulez bien. », Noah demanda.

« Nous avons espéré que vous pourriez nous aider avec la musique... Vous savez, faire quelques CDs avec différentes chansons que l'on pourrait jouer toute la nuit. », continua Rachel. « Nous saurons en petit comité et nous ne voulons pas faire appel à un DJ ou quoi que ce soit. » Le groupe se mit à parler. Chacun proposant des choix de chansons et des genres de musique à choisir.

« Eh bien les gars, je pense que c'est une décision unanime, nous serions ravis de vous aider et nous aurons la musique prête pour le jour du mariage. », dit Kurt pour le groupe.

Le reste de l'heure fût relativement normal. Ils répétèrent leurs chansons pour les sélections et tout se passa très bien. Lorsque tout le monde quitta de la salle de répétition, ils demandèrent à Quinn, Santana et Finn d'attendre.

Puck amena Finn de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Hey mec, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami... Évidemment en plus de Rachel. », dit Puck. Finn, confus, hocha la tête. « J'espérais que tu accepterais d'être mon témoin pour le mariage. » Il poursuivit : « Mon ami Jamie va être mon deuxième témoin et Rachel doit demander aux filles. »

« W-Wow ! », bégaya Finn. « Bien sûr que j'accepte ! », répondit-il avec un grand sourire maladroit, en serrant la main de son ami. Puck se détendit, il avait été nerveux toute la journée, à l'idée de parler à Finn.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la pièce, Rachel parlait aux filles.

« Bon, vous savez que nous n'allons pas avoir un grand mariage. », commença-t-elle. « Mais nous avons décidé d'avoir une petite fête après le mariage... Et je me demandais si vous accepterez d'être mes demoiselles d'honneur ? »

« Wow, je suis touchée ... Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas été amies pendant très longtemps et dans le passé, j'ai été une vraie garce avec toi. », dit Quinn « Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui, j'en suis sûr. » Rachel hocha la tête. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas été amies pendant très longtemps, mais je sais que vous êtes sincères** et cela signifie beaucoup pour moi. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de courage en admettant que tu as eu tort. »

Santana prit Rachel dans ses bras. « J'ai vu une autre facette de toi ces dernières semaines, Rachel, et j'aime vraiment cette facette, je serais honorée d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Yeah ! Plus de shopping ! », déclara Quinn, faisant rire les filles.

Fin du chapitre sept

* * *

_**AN:/ **Pour ceux/celle qui seraient confus, pour le : je sais que vous êtes sincères. Rachel parle de Quinn et de Santana. Elle ne vouvoie pas Quinn.****_

_**J'avoue être un peu déçue du manque de retour que cette trad' reçoit, mais bon je sais que la plupart d'entre vous avaient déjà lus ces chapitres. Les nouveaux arriveront, je l'espère, bientôt.**_

_**Bonne semaine à tous, et bonne vacances à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être !**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Our Little Arrangement**_

_AN:/Cette histoire appartient à __**MISSPUCKERMAN**__. Je ne suis que simple traductrice__._

_Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic ; qui laissent des reviews et/ou qui l'on mise dans leurs favoris/alertes._

* * *

Chapitre huit :

Noah ramena Rachel chez elle. Elle courut dans sa chambre située à l'étage, alluma son ordinateur portable et tira une boîte de sous son lit.

Elle allait travailler sur une partie de son cadeau de mariage pour Noah. Elle avait collecté des photos et des vidéos depuis un certain temps maintenant et avait décidé de les graver sur un DVD. Elle avait aussi commandé le maillot de football de collection qui intéressait Noah depuis un moment, mais il n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle commença par les photos plus anciennes. Elle rechercha les meilleures photos d'eux dans ses albums, puis les scanna sur son ordinateur portable. Sa photo préférée était celle de Noah et d'elle quand ils avaient trois ou quatre ans. Noah était couvert de ce qui semblait être de la crème glacée et ils étaient tous les deux en train de pleurer. Un des papas de Rachel avait dit que c'était quelque chose d'habituel pour eux.

Noah appela Rachel après le dîner.

« Salut Squirt. »

« Salut, joli garçon. », répondit Rachel.

« Donc, je pensais... Maintenant que nous avons une date pour le mariage, nous pouvons probablement arrêter de nous cacher à l'école... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux plus qu'on se cache. Je ne veux pas te cacher plus longtemps, Rachel. », admit-il tranquillement.

Rachel haleta quand elle entendit l'émotion dans sa voix.

« Je le veux aussi, Noah. », sourit Rachel. « Mais je ne pense pas faire une annonce publique. »

« Très bien, alors, nous allons arrêter de nous cacher et rester nous-mêmes... Et vu que nous sommes loin de l'école, les gens ne seront pas encore au courant pour le mariage. », suggéra-t-il.

« ... Mais qu'en est-il de ta réputation, Noah ? C'est la première raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes cachés. Si nous devenons soudainement meilleurs amis, tu sais ce qui va se passer. », répondit Rachel.

« Rachel, je m'en fous en ce moment. Notre accord n'a jamais été aussi équitable. Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne le cacherai plus. De plus, je suis toujours badass et j'aurai leur tête s'ils essaient de faire quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes.

« Je te remercie, Noah. », murmura Rachel sincèrement. « Donc demain, nous irons à l'école ensemble et nous serons nous-mêmes ? », demanda-t-elle, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de réponse.

Lorsque Noah entra chez Rachel, le lendemain matin, il la trouva en train de faire les cent pas, dans sa chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

« R-Rien. », bégaya-t-elle.

« Ne me mens pas Rachel, je te connais mieux que ça. », dit-il sévèrement.

Rachel soupira, se dirigea vers Noah et posa ses mains sur ses bras.

« Tout va bien Noah, je suis juste un peu nerveuse aujourd'hui. », admit-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à décider quoi porter ce matin. Je sais que ça va paraître idiot, mais je ne sais pas si je dois prendre plus de vêtements de rechange que d'habitude. Qui sait comment les autres vont réagir. Nous pourrions nous faire slushier plus d'une fois ! »

Noah grinça des dents, c'était de sa faute et pourtant c'est elle qui réfléchissait à tout ça. Il avait commencé la guerre de glace fondue. Il sourit, lui apportant son soutien et mit ses vêtements de rechange dans son sac. Il regarda sa veste Letterman qui était en bandoulière sur son bras.

« Je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de rechange, mais je me demandais si tu voulais ma veste. », dit-il en lui donnant.

Rachel eut l'air confus.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

« La tradition veut qu'un gars donne sa veste Letterman à sa petite amie. », expliqua-t-il. « Et vu que tu es ma fiancée, je pense que je peux te considérer comme ma petite amie. »

Rachel sourit, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Noah l'appeler sa fiancée.

« Je pense aussi. », répondit-elle en glissant ses bras dans la veste qui était posée sur ses épaules. Elle respira son odeur.

Dans la voiture de Noah, Rachel jouait avec les boutons de la radio et chantait tranquillement. Noah aimait l'écouter chanter. Il pensait que c'était le plus beau son du monde. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'école, Rachel allait ouvrir la porte, mais fut arrêtée par son fiancé.

« Laisse-moi ouvrir ta portière, bébé. », dit-il en sortant du camion.

Il alla ouvrir sa portière. Ils marchèrent main dans la main. Rachel avait eu raison : leur arrivée main dans la main avec Rachel portant la veste de Noah causa un émoi. Puck n'avait jamais donné sa veste à une fille, ce qui montra à quel point leur relation est sérieuse. Alors qu'ils passèrent les portes de l'école, les gens stoppèrent leurs activités et les fixèrent. Noah vit Rachel rougir. Elle était dans une situation délicate mais resta forte. Ils se rendirent au casier de Rachel, où Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Artie et Kurt les attendaient. Ils eurent l'air choqué de les voir arriver ensemble.

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-il en les regardant. « Ce n'est pas une surprise, vous étiez au courant. »

« Si je comprends bien, ce n'est plus un secret. », dit Artie à Rachel en indiquant leurs mains jointes.

« Nous ne nous cachons plus, les gens vont finir par le savoir. », expliqua Rachel en jouant avec la fermeture éclair de la veste de Noah.

« Je dois y aller bébé, je te vois au déjeuner. », dit Puck en lui faisant un rapide bisou sur le front, puis il partit avec les garçons se préparer pour l'entraînement de Football.

* * *

RACHEL:

La journée de Rachel fut maladroite. Partout où elle allait, les gens la regardaient et chuchotaient. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien fait d'inhabituel. Ils avaient seulement agi comme eux-mêmes et ils avaient arrêté de cacher leur amitié. Rachel fut même abordée par quelques pom-pom girls, qui lui demandèrent si elle payait Puck pour qu'il sorte avec elle. Ce fut cette rumeur qui lui fit le plus mal. Certains étudiants ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'ils avaient rompu. La majorité des étudiants étaient contents pour eux, mais certains avaient fait des remarques désagréables sur Rachel.

Rachel fut choquée quand elle entra avec le Glee Club à la cafétéria le midi. Un grand groupe d'élèves s'était rassemblé autour de ce qui ressemblait à une bagarre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle se fut rapprochée qu'elle vit qu'un des bagarreurs était Noah. Le Glee Club s'avança et Rachel se fraya un chemin dans la foule.

« Noah ! », cria-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais Noah l'ignora et continua de frapper Dave Karofsky au visage.

Finn et Monsieur Schuester se précipitèrent pour séparer Noah de l'autre adolescent. Quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas être autorisé à poursuivre son combat, il cria à l'élève.

« Ne parle plus jamais d'elle comme ça. », cria-t-il en se dégageant.

Il passa devant Rachel et sortit de la cafétéria. Rachel se figea sur place alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Son visage devint rouge vif, elle tourna les talons et courut après Noah en murmurant un « Je vais lui parler » avant de partir.

* * *

NOAH:

Puck essaya de garder la tête baissée, la plus grande partie de la matinée. Il entendit les murmures alors qu'il marchait et choisi de les ignorer. Ils n'avaient aucun mot à dire sur sa vie. Pour autant qu'il sache, personne n'avait réalisé que Rachel et lui, allaient se marier. Seulement qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir, comment ils n'avaient pas pût remarquer la bague sur sa main gauche. Lui, l'avait remarqué tant de fois.

C'est lorsqu'il arriva à la cafétéria que les problèmes commencèrent. Il se dirigea vers la table du Glee Club, lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre Dave Karofsky et les joueurs de l'équipe de Hockey.*

« ... Je sais, elle doit être dévergondée au lit, parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver une autre raison pour que Puckerman soit volontairement vu avec elle. », déclara le capitaine de Hockey.*

En entendant cela, Noah perdit tout contrôle et se jeta sur Karofsky.

« Comment oses-tu parler comme ça d'elle, tu ne sais rien d'elle ! », cria-t-il avec colère.

Alors, qu'il frappait le garçon en face de lui, il entendit vaguement la voix de Rachel dans la foule. La première chose qu'il remarqua fût qu'il était tiré vers l'arrière.

« Ne parle plus JAMAIS d'elle comme ça. », hurla-t-il en sortant de la cafétéria, sans remarquer une Rachel choquée en face de lui.

Il se rendit directement aux gradins. Il y était depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il senti Rachel s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Veux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda-t-elle doucement, en lui frottant le dos avec douceur et en lui tendant un sac de glace, qu'elle était allée chercher à l'infirmerie en venant.

Noah fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes, maintenant la glace sur sa joue.

« Tu sais que je me moque de ce que les gens pensent de moi, Rachel. Mais quand je les ai entendus parler de toi, je n'ai pas pu me retenir... Je suis désolé que tu aies dû voir ça. », dit-il calmement.

« Même si je te remercie de défendre mon honneur, je préfère que tu ne frappes pas les gens. », répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, espérant qu'un peu d'humour lui ferait du bien. Elle sortit sans un mot, un sandwich au beurre d'arachide et à la gelée - qu'elle savait que Noah adorait- le coupa en deux et lui remit une moitié.

« Pouvons-nous rester ici pour le reste de déjeuner ? », lui demanda-t-il en la tirant près de lui et en prenant une bouchée du sandwich. Elle hocha la tête, se penchant dans son étreinte. Comme elle l'avait promis, ils restèrent à l'extérieur pour le reste de la pause déjeuner. Sachant qu'ils avaient leur prochain cours ensemble, il se leva et enlaça leurs mains. Sans un mot, il les conduisit à leur prochain cours où ils ignorèrent les regards pointus de nombreux sportifs et pom-pom girls.

Santana entra et s'installa à côté de Rachel. Elle regarda le couple. Puck eu les prémices d'un œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre était coupée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout cela va se calmer dans quelques jours. », expliqua-t-elle. « Je vais parler aux pom-pom Girls, demain, à l'entraînement. Comme je suis leur capitaine, elles doivent écouter presque tout ce que je leur dis. »

Rachel sourit à son amie avant de tourner son attention vers le professeur.

Fin du chapitre 8

* * *

_AN:/ ** Je sais que dans la série, Karofsky fait partit de l'équipe de Foot, mais dans la version originale de cette fic, l'auteure dit qu'il fait partit de l'équipe de Hockey, donc j'ai laissée comme ça, quand j'ai traduit.**_

_Merci à ma Bêta **TIGROU19.** A bientôt, pour la suite._


End file.
